The purpose of this research is to examine the chemistry of eta1-allyl-and eta2-olefin-metal complexes of the transition metals, especially of iron. We are exploring the use of these reagents in vinylation reactions, as intermediates in the synthesis of beta-lactams, as substrates for the preparation of prostanoid intermediates and as components in metal assisted cycloadditions of complexed olefins.